


Headcanon: Kisuke & Shunsui + NSFW

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, NSFW, The secks, and shunsui likes sleepy sex, kisuke like sex toys, this is basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: anonymous asked: Okay.... So I love Kisuke and Shunsui. 😍😍 How about some NSFW for them and the reader? Separate if possible. Please and thank you! PS: You are awesome!





	Headcanon: Kisuke & Shunsui + NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/182348648598/okay-so-i-love-kisuke-and-shunsui-how)

AYYYYYYY thanks anon! I love me some pervy bros, and no matter how objectively sexy these two are, you can’t deny they’re definitely HUGE, leery ass perverts – with no shame and/or qualms about it! Of course, it helps that they’re gorgeous as hell. LET THERE BE SMUT!

 

(this gif is absolute sin, btw)

**Kisuke**   
_So many toys, so much time_

  * The man is an inventor so pls prepare yourself for some very special inventions that Kisuke will somehow manage to beta test on you, whether you like it or not
  * He’ll start with improving the toys you own #ActsOfService
  * One week your go-to vibrator suddenly has 5 more intensity settings?
  * The next all the shitty jelly toys in your nightstand have been replaced with quality silicone ones in the same shape and size??
  * And now the ears on your jackrabbit can mOvE???
  * Discovering this one was kinda funny because you were nice and settled in Kisuke’s bedroom, waiting for him to finish up some work in the next room
  * So you’re going to town with your toy, ah, warming up for the events to follow, when you feel  **movement**  on your clit
  * Kisuke can barely contain his snorts of laughter when he hears the crescendo of realisation in your very unladylike ‘…whattHEFUCK?!?!’ through the thin paper of the shoji doors
  * Did I say it was funny? I meant funny for him, less so for you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
  * Soon he’s inventing brand new toys for his amusement
  * For the most part you’re down for them but he’ll find some way to trick/convince/seduce you into trying out even the more dubious ones
  * One of the most ambitious things he ever did was - you guessed it - putting a gigai of himself to work (come on. ‘Inflatable gigai’ PLSSSSS KUBO U DIDNT EVEN TRY WITH THAT ONE)
  * He texts you as you finish work - [ _Hurry home, birthday girl._ ] A lewd picture. His kosode thrown open, right hand vanishing under his pants, gripping himself. And worst (best?) of all, the tip of his flushed, pink head peeking oh so slightly above the hem of his pants.
  * Why did you have to open  _that_  text on the train?
  * Your embarrassment from the train has turned to irritation by the time you step into the living room, and Kisuke’s stupid grin isn’t helping. Neither is the fact that he’s now fully clothed again.
  * He tries to placate you with wandering hands and soft kisses on your neck.
  * “Maybe next time, try and warn me so I don’t traumatise innocent people on the train with a half-naked picture of my boyfriend?”
  * His laugh is muffled into your collarbone but it vibrates through your entire body
  * It’s getting harder to stay angry, especially when his leg is pushing between yours, hands pushing your top off your shoulders.
  * Kisuke kisses down the centre of your chest and you grab his hat, tossing it across the room without looking
  * “Hey, that’s my favourite hat.” The voice came from right behind your ear.
  * Instinctively, you wriggle in panic, hands reaching for Kisuke at the intrusion.
  * But after a split second it registers – that was Kisuke’s voice. And Kisuke’s body, pressed against your back. While Kisuke was also still pressed against your front?
  * Kisuke #2 snakes a hand around, under your skirt, under your underwear, dipping into your folds.
  * Somehow, you manage to get a snippy remark in even as Kisuke #1 works your breasts and Kisuke #2 works your sopping pussy
  * You lean your head backwards on his chest and look up at him, giving the best shit-eating grin you can manage. “A fucking- ah! Blow up- doll- ahh- that’s my- my- birthday present?”
  * The look of surprise on the real Kisuke’s face is  **priceless**. Your grin widens, even as you let out breathy little exhales.  _Yup. Still got it._
  * Kisuke #1 releases a nipple from his mouth. “I resent that,” he whines with a pout.
  * “Get back to work, Kisuke 1.” You order the gigai, pushing his head back down to your chest.
  * Kisuke chuckles into your ear. “So mean, princess.  _Maa_ , it is your birthday, after all.”
  * “Damn right, Kisuke 2.”



 

 

**Shunsui  
** _Naptime or faptime? The struggle is real._

  * Ok so Shunsui is lazy as fuck right? So I HC that regular naps are an integral part of the Kyoraku Shunsui 10-step program
  * But naps are just step 2
  * Step 1, the most important step, is regular copulation
  * “It’s an excellent stress reliever, petal.” w o w  breaking news Shunsui experiences stress???? Someone call Nanao
  * So if you have any sort of sex dream, Shunsui wants to be the first to know
  * He will subscribe to that podcast no problem
  * Notifications on, RSS feed, whatever - you can’t combine two of his favourite things (sleep and you) and not give him a taste
  * If he’s around when you have the sex dream, even better
  * If you talk/move in your sleep AND are having a sex dream AND he’s around?
  * Girl
  * You best prepare yourself and your pussy cos like
  * You will suddenly understand that lazy does not = lethargic
  * So if you have this winning combination, Shunsui will want to rail you right then and there, but if you don’t wake up after his teasing touches, he’ll settle for telling you allll about it the following morning
  * He’ll find it super cute if you blush
  * But if you want to make  _him_  blush, just ask him to follow through next time.
  * He’ll waffle about a bit  _Are you sure Petal, Maa I couldn’t, But I want you to enjoy yourself too Flower_ , blah blah blah
  * Be firm. If you have to, say “Shunsui, I would like you to please fuck me the next time that I have a sex dream while in bed with you, thank you, kind regards, your s/o” 
  * The next night, there are the telltale signs of you wrapping yourself around him, rubbing against him, mewling incoherently and talking in your sleep.
  * Shunsui gets to work. He’ll be surprised by how into it he is, and as a result isn’t as stealthy as he’d like to be, so maybe his attentions wake you up.
  * Nbd, just go with it and enjoy the orgasms (yes, it may be the middle of the night, but there will be multiple ones. My mans Shunsui is just that good ;D)
  * Be naughty and make a special request once he’s wrung the last orgasm from you, a request that will make it hard for him to get back to sleep.
  * What request you ask?
  * Well, after making said request you’ll fall back asleep and back into your sex dream (lucky girl). Maybe it gets a little intense. A little more…vivid than usual. As your dream romp gets more strenuous, your body being repeatedly bounced up towards the headboard, and down again, you’ll slowly blink into wakefulness
  * And what’s the first thing you see? Shunsui sliding in and out of you smoothly, peppering your face with light kisses as your begin to stir. What a way to start the day…
  * “Good morning, beautiful.” His heavy lidded eyes never looked more appropriate for the situation.
  * Basically: ask him to wake you up with sex, thanks for coming (heh) to my ted talk



Shoutout to [@buriedinbleach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buriedinbleach) for the Petal nickname, I’m pretty sure you came up with this, and now i can’t think of Shunsui giving reader-chan any other nickname than that, except for Flower???


End file.
